


Lunch Break

by Cass_Phoenix2123



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fem! MC, Femdom, Hand Jobs, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:29:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27580739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cass_Phoenix2123/pseuds/Cass_Phoenix2123
Summary: The muffled sound of music and distant chatter slipped into the VIP room, ignored by its two occupants. It served as a steady background for the harsh breathing and the slick sound of skin on skin.Azul's suit jacket lay haphazardly on the floor, his bow tie (reminiscent of Floyd) hung loosely around his neck and his glasses were somewhere on the desk. His shirt was splayed open, untucked from his pants and proudly displaying several fresh love bites."You're doing so good, Azul."
Relationships: Azul Ashengrotto & Reader, Azul Ashengrotto/Player, Azul Ashengrotto/Reader, Azul Ashengrotto/Yuu | Player
Comments: 5
Kudos: 92





	Lunch Break

**Author's Note:**

> Azul lives rent free in my mind and this little scenario wormed its way into my brain and refused to leave. In my little world NRC is exactly that... a college. No minors here. K thnx. Bye.

The muffled sound of music and distant chatter slipped into the VIP room, ignored by its two occupants. It served as a steady background for the harsh breathing and the slick sound of skin on skin.

Azul's suit jacket lay haphazardly on the floor, his bow tie (reminiscent of Floyd) hung loosely around his neck and his glasses were somewhere on the desk. His shirt was splayed open, untucked from his pants and proudly displaying several fresh love bites.

"You're doing so good, Azul."

She knelt on the chair, legs straddling his and leaning over him with her forehead pressed to his. Her left hand moved steadily over his cock while her other hand occupied itself by playing with the hair at the nape of his neck.

It was Azul's shuddering breaths that filled the room with low moans escaping with every twist of her hand. His eyes were closed as he tried to concentrate on keeping his grip on the edge of his seat. 

Her thumb circled his tip and Azul cried out, bucking his hips.

She pulled back a bit, slowing her hand and taking a long look at the cecaelia before her. Azul's face was flushed and he gazed up at her with watery eyes.

She leaned in and pressed her lips to his as she maintained her slower pace on his member. Tightening her grip in his hair, she nibbled on Azul's bottom lip before slipping her tongue inside to swallow another moan.

Quickly, she pulled back finding he had once again closed his eyes.

"What did I say about touching?"

Azul's eyes opened at her question following her eyeline to where one of his hands clutched her waist. A few tears trickled down his face. Azul whimpered and tried to lean forward to capture her lips again but the grip on his nape held him back.

"What did I say?" She repeated.

"Pl-please," despite the plea, he released her and returned his grip to the chair.

"Good boy.”

Her hand picked up speed again and Azul threw his head back against the headrest with a drawn out whine. She took advantage of the movement and leaned in to expand his growing collection of marks. Azul's hips jerked at the sensation.

"Please" he repeated, "pl-please..."

At the sound of his begging the hand on his neck began a teasing trail down to the strap of his suspender. With sadistic glee, she snapped it; relishing in the sound of it hitting skin.

"A-ah!!"

Great Seven, his sounds were melodic.

She smirked against the column of his throat, savoring the feel of him quivering beneath her; fighting to keep his hips down and stop himself from thrusting into her hand.

Finally, taking pity on her sweet octo-mer, she tightened her grip on his cock. Increasing her pace again, she circled her thumb around the tip with every upward motion.

It was over the moment her teeth grazed his Adam's apple.

Azul cried out from the stimulation and bucked into her hand as he came. She leaned back to watch him paint his chest, her hand milking him till he fell limp against the chair.

Releasing his member, she licked her lips, eyeing the sticky substance. Swiping a slender finger through his cum before bringing it to her lips to taste.

Azul let out a groan as he watched.

"You did so good my love," she cooed as she stepped down from his seat. Pushing the chair back a bit to give her some room. Azul moved to sit up but a hand on his hip held him down.

"Relax, let me take care of you."

She fell to her knees and grabbed his cock again. With a swirl of her tongue she cleaned off any remnants of his release and gently tucked him back into his pants before moving on to his chest.

Free to touch her now, Azul gripped her arms for support as she made quick work of the mess. Teasingly, she added another bite or two in the process, causing the man to gasp out.

After buttoning up his shirt and redoing his bow tie, she stood and cupped Azul's face in her hands. A quick once over glance confirmed her suspicions that the Dorm Head would still need a few moments of recovery.

Wiping away tear streaks, she peppered his face with kisses, basking in his blissed out expression. Then softly ran her hands through his hair, smoothing it down with practiced ease.

She placed a chaste kiss to his cheek before turning a bit and rapping a knuckle on the stack of golden contracts on the desk.

"Lunch break is over, darling."

Azul reached for his glasses and settled them on his face, trying to regain his composure as she made her way towards the exit.

Pausing at the door she glanced back at Azul to see his gaze already on her.

"What would you like for dinner tonight?"

Clearing his throat, Azul straightened in his chair. She watched as his business persona slipped on and he once again became the shadow boss of the Mostro Lounge.

"You."

She hummed in consideration before a sly smile spread across her face.

"I'm looking forward to it." She said, slipping out of the room and into the hustle and bustle of the lounge.


End file.
